Destins maudits
by Elma Nada
Summary: La rencontre entre Bella et Edward ne laisse pas cette dernière indifférente. Il est tout ce qu'elle veut et elle l'aime passionnément comme il est impossible d'aimer. Malheureusement, le coeur d'Edward est déjà pris. Jusqu'où Bella serait-elle prête à aller pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire ?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

"- C'est la fin, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas continuer. Je me suis menti à moi-même, je pensais que je réussirai à l'oublier mais non, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois son visage. Je m'excuse si je te fais souffrir, j'aimerais pouvoir faire autrement mais dès le départ tu savais que j'étais encore amoureux d'elle et que je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose aussi facilement.

- Mais c'est terminé ! Il serait temps que tu le réalises, il faut que tu tournes la page mainte-

- Arrête! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? J'ai essayé, j'ai fait tout mon possible mais il m'est impossible de l'oublier. C'était ma vie, mon âme soeur, et depuis qu'elle m'a quitté je ne fais que mourir un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes, elle s'empêcha de penser aux mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et au fait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, même maintenant alors qu'il venait de lui briser le coeur. Elle sentait que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, que son coeur était en milles morceaux et que chacun d'entre eux lui écorchait la poitrine.

- Je.., je.. " elle éclata en sanglots, " Comment je vais faire pour t'oublier ? je ne peux pas c'est impossible, je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu me laisses.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant."

Sur ce, il partit, la laissant toute seule dans la pièce. Cette dernière lui parut alors extrêmement froide et vide. Vide comme l'état dans lequel elle avait l'impression d'être. La seule chose qu'elle sentait était son coeur qui battait la chamade et les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. " Il faut que je réfléchisse, il faut que je réfléchisse.." Elle prit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro de téléphone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE I.

-" Bella, descend vite !

- J'arrive maman", soupira-t-elle

Elle savait très bien pourquoi sa mère la faisait descendre, cela avait un rapport avec la soirée déguisée que ses parents organisaient ce soir. Cette soirée était une tradition familiale. Au départ cela l'enthousiasmait, puis au fur et à mesure des années c'était devenu un fardeau plutôt qu'autre chose. Tous ces gens qui prétendaient être ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, et elle ne faisait pas uniquement référence aux masques, ils étaient tous faux, hypocrites et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Bien sûr elle ferait un effort, parce qu'être souriante était ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle.

-" Oui mère, vous m'avez appelée ?

-Regarde la magnifique robe qui vient d'arriver pour toi, n'est-elle pas superbe ?"

En effet, elle l'était. C'était une robe asymétrique noire, longue, très classe. Elle la prit et après avoir promis à sa mère qu'elle serait prête à l'heure ce soir, elle monta dans sa chambre. En passant elle salua Julius, le majordome de la maison depuis plusieurs années dont elle était proche. Il avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler quand ses propres parents étaient trop occupés pour s'occuper d'elle. Il l'appréciait énormément et la considérait comme sa fille.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle chercha son exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette, mit l'un de ses albums préférés et commenca sa lecture. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi ce livre était son préféré, ce n'était pas pour l'histoire d'amour qui était un peu trop irréaliste à son gôut. Comment deux personnes pouvaient-elles tomber éperduement amoureuse au premier regard ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais toujours était-il qu'elle ne pouvait se lasser de le relire. Son téléphone portable sonna et, avec un soupir elle décrocha:

-" Je suis occupée, qu'est- ce qui se passe Alice ?

-Salut, ça va bien et toi ? Tu sais quoi, ma robe pour ce soir est juste fabuleuse. Je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime et je pense que tu vas l'aimer autant que moi.

- Sans blague ..., j'ai hâte de la voir. La mienne n'est pas mal non plus, enfin je pense que tu ne la trouveras pas assez "olé olé". Je suis contente que tu viennes ce soir, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussis à être aimable avec tous ces gens si j'avais été seule.

- Derien ça me fait plaisir, et puis j'adore les soirées déguisées ! Allez je suis chez toi d'ici vingts minutes, le temps de prendre une douche." Elle avait déjà raccroché.

Alice était la meilleure amie de Bella depuis qu'elles avaient dix ans. Elles avaient tout vécu ensemble et bien qu'elles avaient deux personnalités totalement opposées, Alice étant une personne très extravertie et dynamique, elles se complètaient parfaitement. Bella regarda l'heure, dejà dix huit heures. Il fallait qu'elle commence à se préparer. Elle alla prendre une douche et lorsqu'elle en sortit elle trouva Alice assise sur son lit à feuilleter son livre.

-"Encore ça Bella ? Tu n'es pas lassée de toujours lire la même chose ?

-Jamais" souria-t-elle. "Allez il faut qu'on se prépare, les invités vont bientôt commencer à arriver.

-Tu sais s'il y aura des jeunes hommes intéressants ce soir ? " demanda malicieusement Alice.

-"Sûrement les enfants des amis de mes parents, mais personne d'intéressant.

- Oh il y a toujours quelqu'un d'intéressant,

- J'aimerais bien que tu ai raison mais crois moi tu perds ton temps, allez dépêche toi."

Vers vingt heures, elles étaient prêtes. Bella se regarda dans le miroir, " pas trop mal, dommage que je n'ai personne à impressionner" pensa-t-elle. Alice portait une robe bustier rouge, elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus clairs. Elle avait toujours été une fille que l'on remarquait," contrairement à moi" pensa Bella. Cette dernière était moins remarquable, elle avait des cheveux chatains et des yeux marrons, rien d'extraordinaire mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était une très jolie fille. Mais elle n'était pas une fille superficielle, elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre l'accent sur son physique et privilégiait son intellect. Alice lui apporta un masque noir pailleté, le sien était rouge à plumes. Elles enfilèrent leurs masques et descendirent pour rejoindre le salon où la musique et le brouhaha des conversations résonnaient déjà.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elles étaient debout près de la porte à saluer les invités, tous ennuyant, tous stéréotypés et copies conformes les uns des autres. Bella ne se sentait pas à sa place, elle était mal à l'aise et voulait juste que cette soirée se termine. Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Le jardin de la maison était immense, elle fit le tour de la véranda et s'assit à côté de la fontaine. Soudain elle entendit un bruit, elle se retourna.

"-Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous faire peur." C'était un homme, plutôt grand. Il portait un masque qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux, deux iris verts qui brillaient dans la nuit. C'était les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas effrayeé pour si peu. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'intérieur avec les autres ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée, je trouve tout cela surfait. D'ailleurs je trouve que d'organiser chaque année une soirée à plus de cent mille dollards juste pour montrer que l'on peut se le permettre est un peu pathétique selon moi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'étaler ainsi sa richesse lorsque juste devant chez nous il y a des gens qui meurent de faim.

- Ce sont mes parents qui organisent cette "soirée surfaite".

-"... Je suis désolé je me laisse facilement emporter, je n'aurais jamais du vous dire tout ça.

- Mais je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fond. Chaque année je hais un peu plus cette soirée. C'est rare de trouver quelqu'un de franc qui ose dire ce qu'il pense parmis les fréquentations de mes parents, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vous être faufiler ici sans invitation ?

Il sourit et retira son masque. Bella sentit son coeur battre la chamade, cet homme était magnifique, elle en avait le souffle coupé. Il avait des cheveux de couleur bronze en bataille qui encadraient un visage aux traits parfaits. "Comment peut-on être aussi beau ?" pensa-t-elle, "c'est injuste pour les autres."

-"J'aimerais bien mais non, je suis venu avec des amis. Edward Cullen, ravi de vous rencontrer, et vous êtes ?

-Isabella Swan."

"Belllaaaaaa", quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle reconnu la voix d'Alice.

"-Je dois y aller, essayez de passer une bonne soirée" lui dit-elle en souriant

"- Je ferai de mon mieux" répondit-il avec un sourire

Bella rejoignit Alice. Elle voulut lui parler de cet Edward Cullen mais elle se dit que c'était inutile. Elle ne le reverrait sûrement jamais. Il parlait peut-être un peu trop mais il l'intriguait. C'était la première personne qu'elle rencontrait qui osait affirmer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Alice lui dit qu'elle avait repéré deux charmants jeunes hommes en costume et qu'elles devaient absolument aller leur offrir un verre. Bella, perdue dans ses pensées, ne protesta pas et elles arrivèrent bientôt de l'autre côté du salon.

"-Bonsoir, dit Alice avec son plus beau sourire, je m'appelle Alice et voici mon amie Bella. " Cette dernière leur adressa un petit sourire.

-" Bonsoir à vous aussi jolies demoiselles, répondit avec un magnifique sourire le plus grand des deux qui paraissait blond, je suis Jasper et mon compagnon ici présent s'appelle Emmett.

-Echantée, est-ce que nous pouvons vous offrir un verre ?"

Ils eurent l'air un peu surpris. Il est vrai que généralement c'était le schéma inverse qui avait lieu mais pas avec Alice, elle prenait toujours les choses en mains. Ils accèptèrent avec plaisir, et la conversation s'engagea. Ils échangèrent des banalités mondaines mais malgré cela, ils étaient vraiment charmants et Bella appréciait leur compagnie. Soudain, le dénomé Emmet interpella un homme qui était de dos.

"-Ed, on est ici !"

Le dénommé Ed avanca vers eux et Bella put reconnaître que c'était l'homme du jardin.

"-Comme on se retrouve" lui dit-il avec un grand sourire

-"En effet, avez-vous bien exploré le jardin ?

- Il n'a plus aucun secret pour moi !" Ils se sourirent.

-" Bella-Edward, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, dit Jasper. Alice c'est Edward, un gentleman à ses heures, un poète à temps complet."

-"Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de glisser une petite pique" répondit-il en souriant. "Et bien je l'assume, je suis un incompris."

-"Dans ce cas là, Bella et toi êtes faits pour vous entendre" dit Alice avec un sourire sous-entendu.

" Vraiment ?" dit-il en se tournant vers Bella avec un sourire à couper le souffle.

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Le coeur de cette dernière se mit à battra à la chamade et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Heureusement elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

L'inconnue arriva et prit Edward par la main. Il se retourna et l'embrassa fougeusement.

-"On se calme les enfants" rigola Emmett. "Alice, Bella je vous présente Rosalie, la copine d'Edward".

Il l'aimait comme un fou, c'était très visible. En sa présence son aura changeait; il irradiait le bonheur. Elle retira son masque et Bella put alors voir la fille la plus belle qui devait existait sur terre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une peau parfaite qui semblait faite de porcelaine, des yeux gris dont il était impossible de se détourner lorsqu'elle les posait sur vous. Elle portait une robe verte émeraute et elle était magnifique. "C'est logique, une fille et un garçon aussi beau ne peuvent qu'être ensemble" pensa amèrement Bella. Elle ne l'aima pas au premier abord. Cela la surprit elle-même car elle n'était pas le genre de personne à juger les autres sans les connaître mais elle ne pouvait contrôler ce sentiment.

"- Enchantée, j'espère que Jasper et Emmet ne vous embobinent pas trop" répondit-elle en rigolant.

"- A peine arrivée tu détruis notre crédibilité !" s'exclama Emmet

"- Elle dit ça parce que ça l'amuse de nous faire passer pour des abrutis" répondit Jasper en souriant.

"- Et bien pour l'instant ils sont charmants" répondit Alice un peu brusquement. Mais Bella était la seule à avoir entendu que son ton était un peu rude. Elle savait qu'Alice, habituée à être toujours la plus vue et la plus regardée, voyait ici une concurrente de taille. Si elle-même ne l'appréciait pas, Alice devait la détester. "Alors comme ça vous êtes fiancés, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

- Cela va faire trois ans bientôt", répondit Rosalie.

-" Ca fait un bout de temps alors. Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?" demanda Alice,

"Grâce à Jasper pour être honnête" répondit Rosalie. " Je passais l'après-midi chez lui, quand Edward est arrivé pour lui rendre un livre qu'il avait emprunté quand nos regards se sont croisés. C'est assez classique comme rencontre" dit-elle en souriant, d'un air un peu gêné.

"-Tu étais déjà folle de moi, avoue le" la taquina Edward

"-Comme toi de moi" répondit-elle

"-Il est vrai". Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes sur terre et Bella se sentait mal à l'aise de les regarder, comme si elle violait leur intimité.

Ils s'étaient vu, et leurs regards n'avaient plus pu se détacher l'un de l'autre, "une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette. L'amour au premier regard existerait-il donc ?" pensa Bella.

" -Et nous voilà, trois ans plus tard." termina Rosalie

Bella n'était pas vraiment captivée par l'histoire de leur rencontre mais plutôt par Edward bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se le reconnaître. Elle devait se rappeler à l'ordre pour ne pas dévisager du regard le jeune homme. La discussion continua, Edward se montrait très intéressé par la thèse que Bella était en train d'écrire sur le drame au théâtre au cours des siècles.

"-J'enquête sur l'évolution de l'écriture, des personnages mais aussi du fil conducteur des pièces. Est-il toujours le même au final ? C'est ma problématique principale.

-Je trouve que c'est un bon thème, il y a beaucoup d'ouvrages à exploiter en revanche. Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider, je suis actuellement en train de relire l'intégralité des oeuvres dramatiques du XVIème siècle.

-Avec plaisir " répondit-elle en souriant, aux anges.

Elle essaya de ne pas paraître trop emballée à l'idée de le revoir. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait une copine et qu'il ne faisait que se montrer amical. Mais même si elle réussit à convaincre sa raison, son coeur était d'un tout autre avis.

Rosalie était une fille très sympathique et Bella fut forcée de reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas qu'une "beauté fatale". Elle était aussi intelligente, amusante et très ouverte. Bella l'enviait d'être avec Edward mais ne s'étonnait pas qu'ils se soient trouvés. Ils avaient l'air d'être parfait l'un pour l'autre. Cette révélation lui fit mal au coeur.

Vers une heure du matin, la soirée s'achevait. Jasper et Alice échangèrent leurs numéros ainsi qu'Edward et Bella en se promettant de rester en contact. Tout le monde rentra, Bella monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Cette soirée avait été beaucoup plus intéressante que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ferma les yeux et sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Edward, il ne lui paraissait pas réel. Elle avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître, ce n'était pas une attirance physique bien qu'il était beau à en mourir. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Elle s'endormit alors sur ces pensées en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de lui.


End file.
